


A Triple Chem Makes Castiel a Little... Pissed

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, High School AU, M/M, Pee, Pissing in Public, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel realizes that he has to spend almost four hours in a class with a teacher famous for being an ass, he really regrets all the coffee he had for breakfast and the water he had a lunch. But Dean may know a solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triple Chem Makes Castiel a Little... Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is cheesy as fuck, I'm sorry for that.

“What do you fucking mean we have triple chemistry today?” Castiel asked, shocked. 

“Exactly what I said. Almost four hours with Mr. Crowley,” Dean groaned and Castiel joined him. They hated spending their usual seventy-five minutes with him on any given day, but because there was some sort of testing that afternoon they’d have spend the rest of the day after lunch with the meanest teacher in the school. Mr. Crowley was known for picking on students and making them feel like shit. Also, he’s known for locking the door once class starts and not letting anyone out unless they’re dying or there’s a fire in the school, and even then Castiel doesn’t feel like he’d let them out. 

“That sucks,” Castiel sighed, taking another bite of his sandwich. He finished his bottle of water and cracked open his second, his mom always packing two so that he could “stay hydrated”. Quickly drinking it, he and Dean finally left lunch to go to hell—Mr. Crowley’s classroom. 

Once there, Dean and Castiel quickly grabbed one of the two person tables in the back, always wanting to sit together so that the class felt like it went by quicker. Also, who would want to sit in a desk anyways? They sat by each other and watched as all the other students slowly walked in, none of them wanting to be there for so long. When Mr. Crowley came in in his black suit and locked the door, Castiel started to feel a small nagging from his bladder. “Fuck,” he thought. “Maybe it won’t be so bad, it’s only a few hours.” 

“I hope all of you are comfortable, because I am planning on lecturing the whole time we’re here!” Mr. Crowley smirked as all of the students groaned. 

“Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Dean whispered to Castiel. He was about to respond when said “guy” glared at the two of them. Castiel just smiled at Dean and chuckled, trying to ignore the weak pressure in his abdomen.

The first hour passed and the pressure only got worse. Castiel cursed himself when he remembered that he had had four cups of coffee that day and two waters… and zero bathroom breaks. And Mr. Crowley didn’t lie, he was lecturing the whole time so far. Castiel isn’t paying any attention though, he’s too busy focusing on his bladder and fantasizing about his boyfriend next to him, hoping the sexual thoughts would distract him from it.

Another hour and a half went by and Castiel was more than desperate at that point. Why in the hell doesn’t that asshole let anyone out? Why didn’t he piss earlier? These were all questions that kept going through his mind. He felt Dean’s eyes on him and he glared at him. “What?” he asked, his thighs pressed together.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, leaned in close so they wouldn’t get caught. Castiel sighed and shook his head.

“I’ve really gotta piss,” he admitted, getting more aggravated at his boyfriend’s laughs. “Shut up you asshole, this is a serious problem,” he said angrily. Dean just reached over and squeezed Castiel’s thigh when Mr. Crowley turned around to look at them.

Once they got into the third hour, Castiel knew he wasn’t going to make it to the end of the class time, he just wasn’t. He pressed his legs together more in an attempt to just hold on, to somehow save his dignity. But he knew it was just a matter of time, by this point some of the liquid had went down and was pressing at the end of his cock, just begging to be let out. Shaking a little, he leaned in and got close to Dean, wincing when he bent a little at the waist. “I’m going to fucking lose it,” he whispered and Dean turned to look at him. He must have believed the urgency of the situation because he didn’t laugh, he just got a look on his face like he was thinking. 

“Hey, don’t worry Angel. I’ll… I’ll find something,” he promised, looking around a bit. Castiel went pale and his eyes went wide when he felt a little bit of piss come out, soaking up into his boxers. 

“Fuck Dean, hurry. I… I can’t hold on much longer,” he said, his voice panicked and shaky. Dean took another moment before he found an empty soda bottle in his bag, smiling like an idiot. 

“Here just… piss in this. If you do it under the table no one will ever know!” he said like it was the most genius idea ever thought as he unscrewed the cap. Castiel’s breath sped up, he couldn’t relieve himself in a bottle in the middle of a classroom. But when he felt himself leak a second time, he reached out to grab the bottle, his hands shaking. Dean noticed this and he shook his head. “You’ll spill it, just… let me help,” he said, looking around to make sure no one was looking back at them and he scooted closer to his boyfriend.

Castiel’s face went deep red when Dean reached over and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel’s jeans, pulling his cock out into the open right there in the classroom. Felling the air and the hand his body took this as that he can go and a small stream came out and trickled down the shaft and Dean’s hand before he could stop it. “Sorry,” he said softly, so embarrassed about the whole thing. Dean just grabbed the bottle and held it under the table, putting the tip of Castiel’s cock in the opening and whispered to him to go, turning back to the front of the room like he wasn’t holding a bottle under the table for his idiot boyfriend to relieve himself in. 

And when he said that, boy did Castiel let go. He actually slightly heard the stream as it started, his piss hissing softly as it went into the bottle. Fuck, it felt like heaven though, and he would have moaned if they weren’t in public. And that thought brought him back to the real world, where Mr. Crowley was talking about the periodic table in the front of the classroom and all of the students around him were listening to him and there Castiel was, pissing around all of those people. And that made him blush again and pray that no one can hear him. He rested his head down but that was the wrong thing to do, because suddenly Mr. Crowley was calling on him to answer a question. “Uh… t-the thirty-second element on the table is Germanium,” he answered as he continued to feel his relief steadily stream out of him under the table. 

When the seconds turned to a minute, Castiel got nervous that the bottle would get full and he wouldn’t be able to stop when it was. He sighed quietly when he stream finally weakened then stopped completely. Dean smiled when he felt he was done and slowly moved the bottle, chuckling when he saw that it was completely full. “Fuck baby, you weren’t lyin’ when you said you had to piss,” he said as he screwed the lid back on the bottle and put it back in his backpack, causing Castiel to cringe as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

“That’s so gross… and I’m so sorry. For not being able to hold it or anything,” he said softly, blushing again. Dean just shook his head and patted Castiel’s knee.

“It’s fine, I mean we all do it,” he shrugged. “Speaking of… I wasn’t gonna mention it but I gotta take a wicked piss myself,” Dean admitted, biting his lip. Castiel looked at him, trying to look shocked but he was just too relaxed from finally emptying his bladder.

“I… shit I’m sorry I don’t have a bottle or anything,” Castiel said, hating that he used Dean’s bottle when he could have used it himself. Dean just smirked and shrugged. 

“Guess I’ll just have to think of something else,” he said before Castiel heard a familiar soft hiss and his eyes went wide. There was no way Dean would relieve himself right on the floor, it would leave a puddle. He discreetly peeked under the table and his eyes stayed just as wide when he saw Dean with his cock out, strong yellow stream aimed at a drain about a couple inches in front of him, barely hidden under their table. What if they got caught? Surely they’d get suspended for pissing in a classroom! But Dean let out this soft moan and he saw that the other teen’s eyes were shut as he enjoyed the relief that Castiel himself just experienced and he felt his jeans grow tighter. And he couldn’t stop himself from watching the piss shoot out of his boyfriend, knowing the exact orgasmic like feeling he was feeling at that moment. He watched at Dean scooted up more in his seat as he stream lessened, trying to make sure that all of the liquid made it into the drain and heard him swear under his breath when a few drops made it still onto the floor. He tucked himself back in and looked over a Castiel, quietly chuckling when he saw the breathless look on his face and the bulge in his pants. “Like what you saw?” he purred in Castiel’s ear and he nodded eagerly. 

“When we get out of here I’m going to suck you dry,” Castiel promised and Dean was suddenly very interested. Luckily for them, the rest of the time went by quickly now that they didn’t have to relieve themselves. When class was finally over they made their way out together, Castiel cringing again when he saw Dean stop to throw away the bottle that was filled with his piss. They held hands as they walked out to the Impala and Castiel wasted no time pushing Dean in the backseat and getting in behind him, shutting the door before settling on the floor between Dean’s legs. He pulled Dean’s now completely hard cock out of his pants and took him in his mouth, tasting a little bitter taste on the head from where he couldn’t shake off after his classroom piss. He sucked his boyfriend and swallowed when he felt him cum down his throat. Dean smirked down at Castiel and ran his hand through the long, dark hair.

“You know, I heard we might have a triple again next week.”


End file.
